1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating machine, and in particular relates to a rotating machine and a rotor having increased unit volume capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rotating machine is composed of a stator and rotor. The stator is arranged corresponding to the rotor, and the rotating machine is rotated by magnetic force generated between the rotor and the stator.
A conventional rotating machine having distributed windings has good torque, inductance and flux weakening performance. However, the conventional rotating machine having distributed windings has grooves crossing across a large amount of silicon steel sheets, and a stator coil is coiled on an end portion of the stator. The length of the end portion of the stator is therefore increased, the length of the coil is increased, an additional radial or axial space occupies the stator, and unit volume capacity is reduced.
Recently, rotating machines having planar structure are popular due to their heat dissipation advantages over other like machines.